How to Annoy Your Older Brother
by StarryFeathers
Summary: Also known as "Why Mikey doesn't get to choose the playlist on trips". ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TMNT nor any of the songs used in this, titles and artists will be listed at the end of the story.

 **Note:** I base my writings off of the Classic TMNT comics and/or 2k3 Cartoon series. Any reference to something being wrong that has to do with the Classic toons or 2k12/Nickelodeon series will be ignored.

 **How to Annoy Your Older Brother**

Leo was put in charge of driving the first leg of the trip as he was generally the only one who actually paid attention to where he was going and since they were driving in the dark for the first half of the trip it would be best if they actually went where they were supposed to be going. Raphael had called the back seat so he could attempt to sleep and Donatello had taken the middle bench since Splinter had decided to stay home. Mikey had claimed shot-gun, and therefore was in charge of helping Leo navigate and the playlist for the trip. They had been on the road for only about twenty minutes before Mikey started queuing up the playlist for the trip while Leo gave the youngest a nervous look from the corner of his eye. Donatello had already put on his own headphones as he read through one of the various physics textbooks he'd found on their last trip to the junk yard. As the first song started playing Leo relaxed slightly it seemed Mikey was off to a good start for the trip. Mikey was humming along to it as he finished up the playlist.

 _Are you waiting for a lighting strike?_ _Are you Waiting until the time is right? What are you waiting for?_

"Dude this next one is totally your anthem Leo," Mikey chuckled as the next song cued up.

Leo sighed heavily as the notes from the next song started and he gave the youngest Hamato a dark glare.

 _Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

Mikey snickered and there was muffled laughter from Raphael in the back seat. Leo simply stared out the front window with the look of concentrated annoyance.

"Be a Mannn," Mikey sang out, "mysterious as the dark side of the mooonnn."

Leo continued to ignore the youngest with an ever deepening frown. Donatello was oblivious as he continued to read.

"Alright, alright, how about this one?" Mikey laughed.

 _Shut up and dance with me. We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light…_

"Shut up and Dance with me," Mikey chorused as he began to dance in his seat, waving his arms and hands.

Leo gave him a dark look out of the corner of his eye before sighing again. Mikey continued to generally enjoy himself as the music continued to play ignoring Leo's blank stare at the road ahead of them the entire time. As the next few songs rolled by Raph seemed to have fallen asleep but Mikey was still dancing, miming, and singing along to the songs.

 _When she's talking she'll say that she's mi-i-ineee….looking for a downtown man, that's what I am._

Mikey made a particularly dramatic motion at this line which nearly caused him to hit Leo in the side of the head and earned him another glare. After a moment when Leo didn't reach over to slap him Mikey continued to dance along to the song. Mikey got a wicked grin as the next song started and Leo raised an eye ridge in response without looking at him.

 _Made it through the wilderness…_

"Like a virginnn," Mikey sang out causing Leo to roll his eyes.

There was a snort from the back seat alerting them to the fact that Raph was still awake.

"Hiyah Barbie," Mikey sang out, "Hiyah Ken, you wanna go for a ride?"

Leo seemed to be in physical pain as the next song started and he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before groaning in annoyance. To his credit he said nothing and continued to focus on the road.

 _Come on Barbie let's go party._

"The fuck Mike?" Raph muttered before grabbing his pillow and covering his head.

Mikey snickered but sang along while laughing at Leo's blank stare out the window. The next song started up with seemed to cause Leo less pain.

"The seaweed is always greener in someone else's lake," Mikey sang as he pounded his hands on the dash like he was drumming.

Donatello muttered something about the equation he was reading about and Raph started snoring softly while Mikey continued to dance in the front passenger seat to the current song.

 _A guy like you should wear a warnin'…you're dangerous I'm loving it…Too High I can't come downnnn…_

Leo looked at the youngest out of the corner of his eye in what could only be described as confusion at the sudden change of music style. Mikey was dancing as he sang along, completely oblivious to the weird look his brother was giving him. Leo finally sighed before looking for his exit and switching lanes to take it.

 _Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. HEY MICKEY._

In this case Mikey replaced "mickey" with "mikey" as he sang it out. Leo groaned as if he'd been punched but said nothing and he looked very much like he wanted to smash his head through the windshield.

"You take me by the heart when you take me by the handdd," Mikey sang out as leaned over with a laugh to try and make Leo respond.

Leo ignored him but Raph's snoring had either stopped or was being drowned out by the music.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain top, not a footprint to be seen._

Leo raised his eye ridge again as Mikey sang out again.

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them knowww," Mikey sang then belted out, "LET IT GOOOOO."

Leo flinched, Donatello looked up briefly from what he was reading, saw Mikey dramatically posing rolled his eyes, then returned to reading. Raph tugged the pillow down onto his head harder as if to try and muffle the sound as much as possible. Leo groaned and leaned his face into one of his hands as he propped his elbow against the window as the next song started.

 _Yeah, yeah, When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control. It's Redfoo with the big afro. And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow..._

"Girl look at that body, I work outtt," Mikey sang out as he flexed, "Sexy and I know it."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP," Raph roared.

Leo yelped, jumped nearly clean out of his skin and jerked the steering wheel sharply to one side sending the van towards the ditch. Mikey let out a girly scream, Raph cussed loudly from the back seat, and Donatello gave a startled squawk as they came to a sudden stop. When they stopped Mikey turned off the playlist and looked over to see Leo clinging to the steering wheel glaring darkly and muttering.

"What the hell Leo?" Don sputtered as he pulled off his headphones and looked around to see them halfway into the ditch.

 **A/N: So this was based on a Facebook Video that someone posted of which I was laughing hysterically at for about an hour. Also I needed a break from writing** ** _Ao Akuma._** **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Songs in order of Featuring:**

 ** _What Are You Waiting For?_** **by Nickleback**

 ** _I'll Make a Man Out of You_** **from Disney's** ** _Mulan_**

 ** _Shut Up and Dance_** **by Walk the Moon**

 ** _Uptown Girl_** **by Billy Joel**

 ** _Like a Virgin_** **by Madonna**

 ** _Barbie Girl_** **by Aqua**

 ** _Under the Sea_** **from Disney's** ** _Little Mermaid_**

 ** _Toxic_** **by Brittany Spears**

 ** _Hey Mickey_** **by Toni Basil**

 ** _Let It Go_** **from Disney's** ** _Frozen_**

 ** _Sexy and I Know It_** **by LMFAO**


End file.
